1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rearview mirror directing devices and more particularly pertains to a new rearview mirror directing device for angling a rearview mirror outwardly away from a vehicle to better view a lane into which the vehicle is moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rearview mirror directing devices is known in the prior art. These devices are used for viewing lanes adjacent to a vehicle so that a driver may see into the blind spots. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only directs a mirror outwardly away from a vehicle but also downward so that the mirror is in a proper position for viewing any blind spots of the vehicle.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a pivoting mirror positioned between two stops. As the mirror moves between the stops, the mirror pivots outwardly away from the housing and downward.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new rearview mirror directing device that is coupled to the turn signals so that the mirror is repositioned when the turn signal of the vehicle is actuated.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a back wall and a peripheral wall that is attached to and extends forward from the back wall. The peripheral wall has a peripheral edge defining an opening in the housing. The peripheral wall includes a first side wall and a second side wall positioned opposite of each other. The first side wall is attached to the vehicle. A mirror has a reflective side, an upper edge, a lower edge, a first edge and a second edge. The mirror is positioned in the housing adjacent to the opening such that the reflective side of the mirror is directed outward of the opening. The first edge is pivotally attached to an inner surface of the first side wall. A first stop and a second stop are each mounted on an inner surface of the second side wall such that the second edge of the mirror is positioned between the first and second stops. The first stop is positioned adjacent to the peripheral edge. The second stop is positioned such that the mirror is angled downward when the second edge of the mirror is adjacent to the second stop. A driving assembly is mounted in the housing for selectively moving the second edge back and forth from the first stop to the second stop. An actuator is operationally coupled to the driving assembly for selectively turning the driving assembly on or off. The reflective side of the mirror is directed away from an adjacent side of the vehicle and downward when the driving assembly is turned on.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.